Who's Overprotective?
by firetiger3
Summary: In which Gou is actually the more overprotective sibling. RinHaru. MakoGou. Two-Shot.
1. She's Protective

They were sneaking out, something Rin Matsuoka, as an older brother, should never have had to do. He and Haru had been planning this for a while now, their technical first date. After meeting up at the Matsuoka household briefly, they would go to the new Seafood Restaurant that had opened but a few blocks away. Simple, but the hard part would be pulling it off.

"Be quiet, alright? If she catches us we're fucking de-"

As the two neared the front door, a sharp voice interrupted him. "And where do you think you two are going?"

Dammit. So close.

He turned around to find his little sister glaring at not only him, but his date for the night. He groaned, not this shit again. "I already told you, we're going out, alright?"

She, of course, ignored him completely, stalking up to them and looking at his boyfriend straight in the eyes. "You're going to have him back at 10 o'clock PM, _tonight._ No bringing him back tomorrow morning, no running away to Australia, and absolutely no funny business. Right, Haru-_senpai_?"

Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't just the older Matsuoka sibling who was over-protective of his younger sister, but the other way around as well.

"Of course."

She narrowed her eyes, studying Haru's impassive face with a scrutinizing look. "Go," she sighed, "Go before I change my mind."

Rin could swear he had never run faster before.

* * *

Originally posted on my Tumblr, but yeah.

It's so short, so it's a drabble, yeah. I don't even know anymore. It's just that Free! is seriously my new obsession.

firetiger3


	2. He's Protective

I made a sequel. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.

* * *

"Onii-chan, we need to talk."

Rin could feel his heart stop as soon as his little sister said these words. In a panic, he grabbed her shoulders, "Are you pregnant?! Did you get hurt?! Oh God, is someone blackmailing you for money? Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you!"

"No! What? N-No, it's nothing like that! Just, just sit down alright?" Gou replied, forcing him down. "I-I, uh, I'mdatingMako-senpai!"

This time Rin could feel his heart attack for real this time. "You're WHAT!?"

"I think you heard me the first time, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, but, but…!" he struggled for words, shaking his head fervently, "You can't date _him_! I've known him since we were little!"

"So?"

"So that makes it weird!"

"Well, that's a bad reason."

"Well, I don't exactly like the idea of my _little sister _dating either!"

Gou glared at him and crossed her arms. "I'm in high school now, Onii-chan, I can handle myself. And that _includes_ who I date."

He immediately rose to his feet to begin to protest, but she interrupted him, slapping her hand over his mouth. "That means you don't have a say. In fact, he should be here any moment."

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

With smile that could have made hell freeze over, Gou went to go answer the door.

While the oh-so-happy couple flirted with each other, Rin held his face in his hands. "How could I have let it come to this?" he groaned, shaking his head in utter depression, "I was so sure not to let them get too close with her for this exact reason."

"Onii-chan, we're going to head out now, alright?"

Just before she closed the door, Rin slammed it open before pulling Makoto by his collar down to his height.

"Listen here, Makoto," he practically seethed, "If you ever hurt a single hair on her body, if she comes back crying, if she gets back later than 10 PM, I will have your fucking head! You got me?"

With his ever so calm, ever so _annoying_, smile, Makoto simply eased himself out of Rin's grip. "Of course, of course. I wouldn't dream of hurting her," he paused, "_Onii-chan_."

Letting out a cry of pure rage, Rin lunged at him, but before he knew it, they were both gone.

* * *

So by calling Rin "Onii-chan", Makoto's basically implying that he and Gou are married.

The siblings are all so protective of each other, I find it so adorable.

JFC, why can't I just stop writing?

firetiger3


End file.
